Equivalent
by charada
Summary: Kakaknya adalah seorang alchemist tak terdaftar yang melakukan risetnya diam-diam. Demi mengembalikan kebahagiaan keluarga, kakak melanggar hukum pertukaran setara—dan tugasnya sekarang adalah mencari cara untuk untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. / [Fullmetal Alchemist AU.]


Layar berukuran 3 inchi itu terbuka, bunyi desis statis pelan terdengar, lalu kotak dialog memasang tanda ' _processing_ ' dan mengumumkan laju _progress_ dari sistem.

Uchiha Sasuke memasang kabel _earphone_ pada _audio jack_ , lalu menunggu.

 _Progress_ dari sistem selesai, dan layar memasang _background_ berupa langit biru dengan beberapa awan _cumulus_ menghiasinya. Bunyi ' _bip_ ' pelan terdengar, lampu LED pertanda notifikasi berkedip beberapa kali, dan setelahnya, tampilan layar itu berubah.

Figur sebatas dada dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul di layar, seperti sebuah video yang baru saja selesai _buffering_ dan tayangan yang ditunggu sudah berjalan.

Sasuke melambaikan jarinya di depan _front camera_ yang ada di atas layar.

"Halo, Nii-san? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

.

.

* * *

 **Equivalent**

 **.**

 **disclaimer** : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. _No material profit intended from this_.

disclaimer (2): Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa.

—

 **Notes** : Fanfiksi ini memakai _setting universe_ yang ada di Fullmetal Alchemist. Tapi hanya _setting_ -nya saja, Ed, Al dan kawan-kawan tidak ikut muncul disini. ;) /dor

* * *

Kakaknya menguasai teori-teori alkimia.

Namun kakaknya menyembunyikan hal itu darinya, tentu saja. Kadang-kadang ia menemukan kertas berisi coret-coretan rumus alkimia yang tak dimengerti olehnya terselip di bawah bantal kakaknya, ketika ia mendapat giliran untuk membereskan kamar yang ditempati mereka berdua. Ia pernah mengambil kertas yang ditemukannya di balik seprai, dan menanyakan tentang maksud tulisan yang ada disitu pada kakaknya—namun reaksi kakak sama sekali tak diduga olehnya. Kakaknya menatapnya dengan mata melebar dalam kepanikan— _dan ia tahu betul kalau kakaknya sama sekali tak pernah panik, sepanjang ingatannya_ —sebelum kemudian merebut kertas itu darinya dan berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Ia tak pernah bertanya lagi setelah itu.

* * *

Ia tahu bahwa setiap malam, kakaknya selalu berpura-pura tidur lebih dulu—dan bangun ketika dianggapnya ia sudah terlelap, lalu mengambil kertas apapun yang ada di meja dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan pulpen yang tintanya sudah hampir habis. Kakaknya biasanya menggunakan kertas bekas, ia tak pernah membeli kertas baru karena berusaha berhemat. Pulpen yang digunakannya juga lebih mirip disebut barang rongsokan yang tintanya selalu macet.

Uang yang didapatkan kakaknya dari pekerjaannya di sebuah kedai teh diberikan sepenuhnya pada Ibu mereka untuk keperluan sehari-hari, sementara ia sangat jarang menggunakannya untuk keperluannya sendiri. Seandainya mereka pindah ke kota mungkin kakaknya bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang bayarannya lebih tinggi—namun keluarga mereka tinggal di sebuah desa kecil yang ada di dekat lembah, dan tidak banyak variasi pekerjaan yang ada disitu.

Setiap hari Minggu di akhir bulan, kakaknya selalu pergi ke kota sendirian, dan baru kembali ketika hari menjelang sore. Sasuke tahu bahwa di ransel usang yang dibawanya, pasti terselip sebuah buku bekas yang baru dibelinya tadi. Kakaknya menyimpan koleksi bukunya, yang hampir semuanya memiliki kover yang sudah mau lepas dan halaman yang sudah tipis menguning, di bawah tempat tidurnya. Ibu mereka tak tahu tentang itu, karena tak pernah terpikir baginya untuk mengintip kolong ranjang kakaknya, dan tak menaruh curiga sama sekali. Kadang-kadang, ketika ia terbangun di tengah malam, ia menemukan lilin di nakas yang ada di samping kasur kakaknya masih menyala—dan sang kakak yang tengah membaca bukunya dengan tengkurap sembari ditutupi selimut.

Ia tahu kalau buku yang dibaca kakaknya pasti berkisar tentang ilmu alam, teknologi yang ada di kota, atau alkimia. Ia bisa mengetahui hal itu karena sekali waktu, ia pernah mencuri lihat koleksi buku yang ditumpuk kakaknya di bawah ranjang ketika kakaknya sedang pergi.

Tetapi ia tak pernah berbicara tentang hal itu—karena bila Ibu mereka sampai tahu tentang buku-buku di bawah ranjang, koleksi yang dikumpulkan kakaknya dengan susah payah itu pasti segera berubah menjadi abu.

* * *

Alkimia adalah topik yang dilarang di rumah itu.

Kakaknya bisa saja menjadi seorang _alchemist_ kenegaraan jika ia mau, Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa kakaknya pasti langsung lulus tesnya dengan mudah. Lalu bekerja di Amestris dan mendapatkan gaji yang berkecukupan, sehingga mereka bisa merenovasi rumah mereka menjadi lebih nyaman—atau bahkan membeli yang lebih besar, bisa makan dengan lauk bermacam-macam tiap hari, dan Ibu akan senang karena kakak tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras lagi.

Tapi Uchiha Mikoto tak menginginkan anak-anaknya menjadi seorang _alchemist_.

Tidak semenjak ayah mereka yang bekerja menjadi _alchemist_ di kota meninggal akibat kecelakaan di laboratorium. Sasuke tak mengetahui detil lengkap peristiwanya, tapi yang ia tahu pasti adalah ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja—dan itu ada hubungannya dengan barang-barang kimia serta hal-hal semacam itu.

Alkimia langsung dicamkan sebagai topik terlarang di rumah itu, beberapa minggu setelah pemakaman ayah mereka. Buku-buku tentang sains dan catatan-catatan ilmiah peninggalan Uchiha Fugaku langsung disumbangkan ke perpustakaan yang ada di kota oleh ibu mereka, dan tak menyisakan satu pun yang ada di rumah. Uchiha Mikoto melepas kepergian suaminya dengan berat hati, dan tak ingin anak-anaknya ada yang meninggal karena sebab yang sama kelak. Baginya, alkimia adalah hal yang sangat membahayakan dan harus dihindari jauh-jauh.

Tapi terkadang Sasuke merasa ibu mereka membenci alkimia karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada ayahnya—dan mengingatkannya pada kematiannya yang terlalu cepat.

Kakaknya, yang menuruni bakat ayahnya dan telah menguasai teori-teori alkimia dasar di usia yang bahkan belum menginjak sepuluh tahun, terpaksa mengubur segala ketertarikannya pada alkimia semenjak hari itu. Ia membuang potensinya untuk menjadi seorang _alchemist_ handal yang bisa mendapat pekerjaan berkecukupan di kota, dan memilih bekerja di kedai teh untuk membantu keluarga mereka.

Kakaknya telah membuang segala mimpi-mimpinya begitu saja—begitu ia terkadang berpikir, dan diam-diam ia merasa miris bila mengingat hal itu.

.

Namun ia tidak tahu apakah kakaknya memang benar-benar bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang _alchemist_. Ia hanya mengambil kesimpulan itu dari ketertarikan kakaknya pada alkimia, namun ia tak menanyakan apa cita-cita kakaknya secara langsung.

* * *

Kakaknya tak pernah meninggalkan kesukaannya pada alkimia.

Ia terus-menerus mempelajari hal itu diam-diam, ketika lampu rumah sudah dimatikan semuanya dan suara burung hantu mulai terdengar di keheningan malam yang sunyi. Dengan diterangi cahaya lilin seadanya, kakaknya membaca buku-bukunya dan menulis berlembar-lembar catatan—yang tak ditunjukkannya pada siapapun dan tak bisa dijelaskannya pada siapapun.

Diam-diam ia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya mempelajari sesuatu dengan begitu tekun; namun kau tak tahu seberapa jauh pencapaianmu dan tak punya orang untuk bertanya sama sekali.

.

Ia terkadang menebak-nebak apa tujuan kakaknya terus mempelajari alkimia, namun tak pernah menanyakan hal itu secara langsung—karena ia tak ingin mata kakaknya yang kalem berkilat-kilat dengan sorot panik seperti waktu itu.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke ingat betul bahwa di suatu sore di bulan Agustus, ketika mereka berjalan pulang sehabis memetik buah _berry_ —kakaknya mendadak menyentuh dahinya lembut dan mengatakan " _aku tak ingin menjadi seorang alchemist, Sasuke_ " padanya seraya tersenyum kecil.

Ia juga ingat kalau waktu itu sedang gerimis, dan mata kakaknya terlihat sedih ketika mengatakan hal itu.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bersambung...**_

* * *

 **A-N** _:_ Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, jangan ragu untuk menyampaikannya ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^^


End file.
